


You make me dizzy

by deviltakehimback



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltakehimback/pseuds/deviltakehimback
Summary: There's something Serena can't get out of her head (and it's not just Bernie).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultragirlvfr750](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultragirlvfr750/gifts).



For weeks, Bernie had been listening to Serena Campbell humming as she did her paperwork each morning. Always quietly, always just under her breath, so Bernie could never get a handle on the thread of it. Not that she’d recognise any of it if she did; from the stack of vinyl and the shelf of CDs in Serena’s living room, Bernie knew she was vastly outranked in the musical trivia department. 

Still, she never asked what Serena’s song of the day was, content enough to listen as the mumbled notes drifted to her ears before the madness of the ward could take over.

Serena would always hum the same song, and with a definitive level of _energy_ , if the previous night had involved a shared bed.

Bernie was only too happy to sleep over more frequently, particularly once she'd noticed the pattern of cause and effect.

 

\- - -

 

It eventually made its way out of the morning and into every part of Serena’s day. In particular, Bernie noticed a spring in Serena’s step and a lilt in her voice whenever they stepped out of the operating theatre. On one such occasion, Serena smirked as she leaned in as if to share a secret.

“It really is thrilling,” she said, her mouth just a hair's breadth from Bernie’s ear, “watching you do your thing, in theatre.” The cheeky grin that accompanied the words made Bernie feel as though she was missing out on the joke. Serena walked away from her, then, the first bars of some infernal song fading into the distance as she disappeared down the hallway. 

That night, when the musical habit first made an appearance in bed, Bernie was stuck somewhere between wildly irritated and outrageously turned on. There was no distinct tune, no real structure to the vibrato as Serena’s lips. Bernie grasped at thin air and her hips rose to meet her lover’s song.

 

\- - -

 

The rest of the staff had started to notice Serena's new habit, though they seemed to be putting it  _all_ down to Bernie's prowess in the sheets. It wasn't entirely untrue, per se, but it certainly was embarrassing when the whispers filtered in. To her credit, Serena wasn't one bit put off by it.

If anything, she seemed bolstered by it. 

 

\- - -

 

One Saturday night, well past Jason's usual sleeping time, Bernie settled herself into the cushions of Serena's unnecessarily comfortable settee. Behind her, Serena was intent on rifling through the vinyl sleeves on the bookshelf. 

"Looking for something in particular?" she asked, twisting her head so she could watch as the search for the mystery LP continued. Serena didn't answer, but kept flicking through cardboard casings. 

"Aha! Got it, now close your eyes."

"What musical travesty am I about to be subjected to?" Bernie asked, but she complied with Serena's request.

Serena carefully removed the album from its sleeve, and lifted the protective cover from her record player. She flipped the disk to Side B and expertly set the needle.  

Swirls of synthesizer filled the room, instant recognition leading Bernie to cough out a laugh. It died in her throat as Serena rounded the sofa and came to straddle her, knees pressing into soft fabric, arms coming to rest on Bernie's neck.

Serena whispered along with the words, pulling Bernie's hands around her, guiding them to take hold of her waist. 

"I don't know if I've ever listened to the lyr-"

"Shh..." Serena placed a single finger to Bernie's lips, grinding her hips downwards, teasing release for them both.

"Honey, honey, let me feel it..."

Bernie didn't need to hear any more, pulling Serena towards her. She didn't actually hear any more of the words, though their bodies moved in time. 

 

\- - - 

 

The sudden opening of the next song brought them back up for air, and Serena launched herself at the player to lift the needle. 

"Shall we continue this upstairs?" she asked, not waiting for an answer as she strode towards the door. 

 

\- - - 

 

In the morning, Bernie awoke in a tangle of sheets and Serena's limbs. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her, as the lyrics ran through her head.

She pulled Serena closer, kissing her hair, and began to hum. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Particularly inspired by [_this performance_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEysrhmufWg), which I highly recommend.


End file.
